Summer of Dreams
by penguin0491
Summary: I'm sure I wasn't the only one who noticed the Dasey moments in "Vacation With Derek" so this is my take on it. Yes there will be spoilers, as this follows the movie, however I'm also going to change a lot of what happened to fit my story! M is a safety.


**A/N:** Alright, this is the first LWD story I've done, so it's a bit different for me. The first chapter isn't very long, but the others will be. I just couldn't pass up the oppurtunity when I saw VWD because there were just too many good moments, especially the ending! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek! If I did, it would still be running!

**Chapter 1: The End?**

Casey McDonald was generally a very straight forward person. In fact she hated it when someone lied. What she hated even more was when someone made her lie for or with them. However, there was always an exception to every rule, and her exception answered by the name of Derek Venturi. To the outside world, he was the bane of her existence, and they couldn't stand each other. This observation couldn't be further from the truth though. Sure, when they had first met, they genuinely hated each other. Over the following four years however, they grew to become friends, and then lovers. Casey had tried calling him her boyfriend once, but he told her that wasn't possible and that they were simply lovers who had no choice but to keep "them" a secret. So it was agreed that they would end the torture that was their relationship after graduation, if not right away, before they left for university. Neither was happy about this arrangement, and yet, neither could bring themselves to say otherwise.

For these reasons Casey couldn't wait to get to her grandma's lodge. Derek and her had agreed to one last night of sleeping in each other's embrace, and that would be the night before she left for vacation. Of course neither of them was expecting the announcement that George gave them. One moment, they had a foreseeable end to the torture that they inflicted upon themselves, the next, he's going on vacation too and the end of the torture is no longer in sight. Their relationship wasn't really torture, but that was what they called it, because they knew that until both of them were ready to take any comments that may be made, in stride, they could never be openly together, and that was the torture.

"Case, we can do this. We'll just have to figure it out as we go along. We both know we can't continue this way. I'm not ready to tell people I'm dating my step-sister. We may not consider each other family, but other people do. To them, it will be gross, I know you don't care, but Case, I can't do that yet." He looked at her with a sad expression on his face. She knew that if they were going to tell people that they both had to want to. She'd also tried to reason with him, tell him that after graduation the only people who mattered that would know them, would be the family and their best friends like Sam and Emily. Nothing stood up to his defense that someone was bound to figure it out though. She knew that it would be tricky, but she wanted to try.

"Derek, if we're going to go on vacation together, it means we need to relax. We had already agreed tonight would be the last night. So tonight is it. I know you're not ready to tell everyone and get ridiculed. I respect that, but going on vacation will give us both the chance to meet new people, and figure out exactly what we want." She smiled and turned so she could lay down to rest her head on his chest. He knew that meant she was done with the conversation and laid back to relaz for one last time in the arms of the woman he loved. He knew he loved Casey, and had for at least two years, but he couldn't tell people about them, he wanted to, he just couldn't. Derek had never told Casey, but even before they became lovers people had assumed that the reason they fought so much was because they were trying to hate each other in public so they wouldn't be questioned about their relationship. When they made that assumption, they would come up to the oldest Venturi child and tell him to "have fun in his freaky incestuous relationship with his step-sister." When this happened the boy would tell whomever it was to step off and learn their facts, because it wasn't incest if they were not blood related, or adopted by the others parent, and that they weren't together anyway. Casey didn't know of this though, to him she didn't need to know, whenever someone had a problem they came to him because they knew if they said anything to the oldest McDonald, D-vent would personally rearrange their face.

So that night they spent what was said to be their last night in each others arms. No one in the house questioned this sleeping arrangement. Everyone suspected they were together anyway, but let the two believe that after what happened with Truman, Casey had nightmares and Derek was the only one who could keep them at bay.


End file.
